


Degrees of Risk

by Nevanna



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel knows why Peggy doesn't reveal too many of her emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Degrees of Risk

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the "paper cut" challenge on the Comic Drabbles LiveJournal community.

“We just got debriefed on our latest investigation,” Jack Thompson says, leaning against Peggy’s desk. “Carter, you should be happy that you don’t have to worry about anything more dangerous than a paper cut.”

Peggy doesn’t look up from the file in her hands. “Agent Thompson, I promise that every day, I’m happy and grateful not to be in your shoes.” 

Daniel can’t keep from chuckling at that. “ _Are_ you happy?” he asks after Thompson walks away, tossing one last glare back at them. “Happy not to be in danger all the time, I mean.”

“As a veteran, yourself,” Peggy says crisply, “I should think you’d be aware that some things are worth it.”

“Fair enough.” She didn’t exactly answer the question that Daniel had asked, but he knows that it’s all the answer he’s going to get. Since most of their colleagues seem to think her emotions will destroy the organization from the inside, she’s probably right not to show too many of them. That much, he can respect.


End file.
